In wood logging operations, circular saws are used. Among these circular saws, some consist of a discoid plate provided at its periphery with a plurality of successively spaced teeth. Upon driving in rotation the circular saw, these teeth are accordingly brought into rapid translation whereby tangential engagement of tree stump by the circular saw will enable sectioning thereof under shearing action.
Understandably, this shearing action generates a lot of wood chips. Moreover, wood logging is a physically demanding, messy work in a generally rough environment, whereby a lot of macroparticulate contaminants, including but not limited to the wood chips generated during wood cutting operations, come in contact with the circular saw. Concerns therefore exist with respect to the periodic clogging of the peripheral saw tooth, thus imposing periodic downtime for maintenance. Moreover, these massive teeth compromise the aerodynamic features of the circular saw.
To the knowledge of the present inventor, none of the prior art saw teeth help in controlling the wood chip clogging problem generated during wood cutting operations. For example, Canadian patent No. 1,222,930 issued Jun. 16, 1987 to Reggald ISLEY discloses at FIGS. 1 and 8 a tubular tooth 10, receiving a bolt 36 for securing the tooth to the part 32; this bolt 36 completely fills the hollow formed by the tubular tooth. U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,447 issued Jun. 12, 1990 to Armand MORIN (now deceased), discloses at FIG. 6 a tubular mount member 46, for receiving the shaft of a tooth (FIG. 7); this elongated tooth is not tubular. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No 2,736,352 issued in 1956 to John WRIGHT, discloses at FIG. 1 a saw tooth assembly with the shaft 1 of a tooth member engaging a tubular mount member 4, this mount member being anchored to the periphery of a circular saw discoid plate; again, this tooth member is full.